Preactivation of beef thyroid membrane adenylate cyclase by Gpp (NH)p or F- yields molecular weights of subsequently solubilized enzyme activity of 160,000 and 120,000, respectively. Both species of enzyme are still responsive to ADP-ribosylation with NAD by cholera toxin.